In many conventional devices, particularly peripheral devices such as portable media devices and cell phones, internal electrical components are attached within an external housing or cover of the device with screws or other such rigid attachment means. The screws or rigid attachment means secure the internal electrical components, such as a circuit board, within the hard external shell during every day use of the device.
In many applications, it may become necessary to detach the internal components from the external shell, such as when servicing or repairing the device, such applications not typically being performed by an end user of the device. In disassembling the device, the attributes of the attachment mechanisms which provide for secure attachment between the two components can make disassembling the device more difficult and time consuming. Additionally, to facilitate disassembly of the components, the screws or rigid attachment means typically extend through corresponding holes in the device housing so as to be easily accessed from outside the device. Apart from being visually unappealing, such attachment means may compromise the integrity of the housing, may be more easily damaged over time, and may also subject the device to being easily disassembled by the end-user or unauthorized persons.